Unbound SYOC
by BreakingWays
Summary: A world no one knows exist, a evil no one could stop. A group of kids will be send into the mysterious Digital World to fight the Evil. The fight starts and will it end with the heroes or the villain winning? is is a remake of my first SYOC story, "Forever Battle," I just needed to change it up.)


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I own my characters and the characters you guys gave me to use**_

_**I know I already made the beginning in this story, but some new characters came and the way I started isn't the way I thought of it. The thing is, I was going to do a Season 1 start little by little, but when I got my second favorite character so it changed. Just saying, I got this character and it was Gary-stu written all over him, the main villain is going to have fun kicking his ass. But really, I got the most creative character, my only problem is his personality a bit, but that's me.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Digidestined**_

_**Digital World**_

The sun was high up, it was a beautiful day. A group of Gazimon ran around through the forest. "Come on, we need food, our families need food." The leader of the Gazimon screamed. They jumped through trees, they collected fruits and food. A Gazimon jumps and grabs a banana. He lands on the ground.

"Got some good food," Gazimon snickered, he walked slowly looking at his food. Gazimon looks surprised, he trips over something. "Damn it," Gazimon picks himself up, the bananas were smashed on his stomach.

"Dumb tree root," Gazimon looked to the side. He looked surprised, "this isn't a Digimon?" Gazimon looks surprised.

On the ground, there was a girl laying there. She was a girl wearing female Japanese uniform that had a white jacket dress with Green lining consisting two White double stripes. Around her neck was a Red ribbon, around her chest was a small Green markings with Green pockets and buttons. She wore a pale Green and White striped shocked. She also had White and Dark Green sneakers.

She had smooth, light green toned black hair. She had fair and pale skin. She mumbled, her eyes were opening, revealing a green color. Gazimon moved back, "it's alive!" He scooted back.

"Hey why aren't you with the group!?" Gazimon leader jumps down, he looked furious. He gasped, he moved back. "Oh no! Not Another one! Damn it, come on run!" Gazimon ordered and jumped away.

"What? Another?" The Gazimon that found the little girl looked confused and followed his leader.

"Was that a voice I heard?" The little girl thought, she sat up. She yawned, but her face quickly turned to shock. "I'm in the woods?" She asked. She looked around, "How did I get here?"

A figure jumps in front of her, she moves back. But before she could fall, her body leans back on the tree. She looked at the figure that was in front of her. It was a fox shaped thing, she looked at the human girl. She was yellow around, she had white belly, tip of her rail and feet. She black spiral symbols on her upper knee. She had white paws and long purple gloves.

The fox figure looked at the girl directly, "Gretchen," she got on one knee. Gretchen looked surprised that the strange fox could talk and knew her name. "I'm Renamon, your Digimon," Renamon said.

"Wait what!?" Gretchen looked confused. "Renamon?" Gretchen asked, Renamon nodded in response. "Well can you tell me what exactly is a Digimon?" Gretchen asked.

"What? You don't know... well it is what it sounds like Digital Monster, I thought you were Japanese?" Renamon asked.

"Japanese? I'm German," Gretchen said. "I don't even know where Japan is?" Gretchen giggled. "Wait a second, where are we?" Gretchen asked Renamon.

"We are in the Digital World, Forest Infinity, why?" Renamon asked.

"Digital World! This isn't Earth!?" Gretchen asked in utter shocked.

"Earth what is this Earth you speak of?" Renamon asked, Gretchen looked down.

"Then how do you know Digimon came from the Japanese Origins?" Gretchen asked.

"Because a man who is human like you said that is where the world language originated from. Are you saying humans aren't just made by data?" Renamon asked.

"Argh! We are just asking each other questions every time!" Gretchen pulled her hair a bit. "Let me think, okay robots are suppose to be big and controlled by many working machines." Renamon was confused. "Then... this man, who is he?" Gretchen asked.

"A man from the highest mountains, he told me I will meet my Digidestined who I must help defeat the Sins." Renamon answered.

"Digidestined?"

"Yes Digidestined, you Gretchen Eisenberg, are the Digidestined who must help restore this world!" Renamon got up on her feet.

"I don't know what to say," Gretchen moved to the side. _"Is this real?" _She asked herself. Gretchen pinched herself and felt pain, _"it seems real."_ She kept on walking. _"This is so unbelievable,"_ Gretchen eyes widened. "This means.." she mumbles. "Renamon will turn to a giant Robot and defeat the giant Japanese laser shooting nuclear monster!" Gretchen shot out.

"Huh okay?" Renamon looked completely confused. "Your mission is to help me digivolve so together we can defeat the Ultimate Evil!" Renamon once again bowed down in respect.  
"Digivolve? What do you mean by what you just said?" Gretchen asked.

"I expected this much question from a human who never been in the Digital World." Renamon got up, "Digivolve, it's when I transform to a being that is stronger. I am a Rookie, I will turn to a Champion when I digivolve."

"Then that means you will turn to a giant robot!" Gretchen got excited.

"No!" Renamon grew a vein. "There are man stages to the digivolution; Egg, Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate." Renamon explained, "I can only digivolve with your help. It is said with the bond of a Digidestined and Digimon, they will grow to the fullest power together."

"Okay, let's fight this evil!" Gretchen jumped up, "it's simple, we just go and face the evil enemy and then we beat them." Gretchen vaguely explained to Renamon.

"It's not that simple," Renamon looked down, "the enemy we are facing are to the highest level, maybe even higher." Renamon gritted her teeth, "so even if we manage to somehow get to level Ultimate, we might not even come close to one of the Seven."

"There are seven?" Gretchen asked in shock. Renamon nodded, "it doesn't matter," Gretchen voice got a bit serious. "This could be a dream," Gretchen looked at her palm. "But it seems so real and we can find a way. I just don't have all day, in night time I need to get back home. Renamon, I will accept being your partner, your Digidestined." Gretchen showed her hand smiling, Renamon got a faint smile and shook it.

"Alright!" Gretchen moved back with her fist up. "So you're a In-Training right?"

"I'm a Rookie."

"A Rookie! So next level is Champion!" Gretchen remembered completely. "I want you to hit that tree over there!" Gretchen pointed at a random tree.

"Why?" Renamon asked.

"Because you will get exercise and become stronger physically," Gretchen explained while smiling. "Then you could transform to that giant robot I dream of..." Gretchen started to day dream, Renamon looked confused.

"I don't think hitting a tree will work, I been training physically since my birth. It took me a long time to get to Rookie form naturally." Renamon told Gretchen, Gretchen was still day dreaming. "Gretchen?" Renamon poked her in the cheek. Gretchen snapped out of it and looked at her Digimon.

"What?" Gretchen asked and before Renamon spoke a giant bang was heard right behind her. Renamon eyes widened, she looked back, she saw a tree knocked down. "That's a big dinosaur," Gretchen giggled pointed upward.

"Dinosaur?" Renamon looked up, her eyes widened. "That a Tyrannomon," Renamon growled, the red dinosaur Digimon roared. It glared at Gretchen.

"You! You took my village!" Tyrannomon opened his mouth, he started to build up red energy. Renamon was in disbelief, Renamon jumped towards Gretchen. She grabbed her and jumped away. "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shot a blast, an explosion happened, creating a fire around and a hole in the middle.

Renamon was panting, letting go of Gretchen. "I was almost caught in that!" Renamon thought holding her left leg that was burned a bit.

"Why is he attacking me?" Gretchen asked.

"Your a human, the Seven, they are all humans," Gretchen eyes widened in Renamon's answer. Renamon got up, her winced at the pain of her left leg. Renamon turned around and saw Tyrannomon breaking through the flaming trees. "I'm can't run anymore with this leg, but I will still fight." Renamon put up her fist.

"_There are more humans in this world?" _Gretchen thought, _"they are causing pain..."_ Gretchen tighten her fist.

"Here he comes!" Renamon moved forward, Tyrannomon was building up his red blast. Renamon moved zig-zag before she uppercuts Tyrannomon mouth closed. She goes around to the back of the head. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon throws sharpened leaves at Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon roars in pain, he leans forward in pain. Renamon lands on his spine and runs up to his head. She winces in pain, her left leg gave out on her. She jumps back as Tyrannomon gets back his posture. Renamon then gets hit by his tail. She is knocked down to the ground, her body hitting the ground hard.

Renamon shook, but she still tried to get up as quickly as she could. "Watch out!" Gretchen warns, Renamon moves froward a Tyrannomon shots a blast where she previously was. "Tyrannomon!" Gretchen screamed getting his attention. "It's me right!? It's me you want!" Gretchen snapped."Then come get me," Gretchen eyes lost it's light. Renamon looked at her partner, staring with no words. "I might be human, but I can still fight." Gretchen smiled sadistically.

Renamon suddenly came from over Tyrannomon, she double kicked him down to the ground. Renamon jumps forward and collapse holding her left leg. Gretchen eyes went back to normal. "You can't go fighting a Digimon like that, it's dangerous when you don't even have a sharp stick around." Renamon stood up tall.

"I won't forgive you!" Renamon heard Tyrannomon voice from behind.

"Can't you ever die?" Renamon asked, "come on then!" Renamon growled, "no!" her eyes widened. Tyrannomon was quickly building up a blast, she moved forward, but her left leg once again gave out.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon fired, Renamon and Gretchen both looked in shock. The blast hits straight on hitting them directly. Tyrannomon laughs, but then he looks closer. He roars in anger, Renamon stood in front of Gretchen. Renamon had blue fire around her fists and legs. She was still injured, Gretchen wasn't.

Renamon drops down, "Renamon!" Gretchen drops to Renamon, her back turned to Tyrannomon. "Don't die!" Gretchen screamed.

"Run away... I can come back, a Digimon life isn't that important. You can save yourself, just find another Digimon." Renamon said while Tyrannomon stomped closer.

"I will die with you, you saved my life. I deserve to go with you," Gretchen hugged Renamon.

"You two look so pathetic," Gretchen an Renamon heard a random voice.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Gretchen looks back at Tyrannomon who just got hit by a random attack. Gretchen could heard footsteps in front of her.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can beat this Digimon alone. I can let you die, but Renamon did put up a fight. Now stop bitching and get up, you're fighting Tyrannomon with Elecmon now." Gretchen looks forward. She sees a tall male in front of her. He wore a dark red shirt and dark denim jeans with black walking boots. He wore a long hooded trench coat. He looked athletic built, he had fair skin. His hair was shaggy brown to the back of his neck. He had brown eyes that stared at Tyrannomon "My name is Reiji Kureshima, nice to meet you!" Reiji grinned.

"You... you're a human!" Gretchen smiled.

"Great observation..." Reiji sarcastically said. "Now is your Digimon going to get up or what?" Reiji asked.

"She is hurt, she can't fight anymore," Gretchen lets Renamon lay down. Reiji looks disgusted, she grunts and faces forward.

"Whatever!" Reiji glares down, "Elecmon, Renamon ain't fighting, finish this Tyrannomon." Reiji ordered his Digimon.

Elecmon nods, "right!" Elecmon starts to run up to Tyrannomon who shook his head in confusion. Elecmon jumps "Body Attack!" Elecmon whips his tail. It hits Tyrannomon head back, "Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon hits Tyrannomon's eye, Tyrannomon moves back screaming in pain.

"Elecmon knows what he is doing," Reiji smiled, "now I won't ask again. Is Renamon going to get up?" Reiji asked glaring down at Gretchen.

End

Thank you for reading,

you still have a chance to submit your own Character, but these Digimon are taken

Renamon

Guilmon

Lunamon

BlackAgumon

Monodramon

Gazimon

Gatomon

Elecmon

Okay here is the submission sheet, remember you can review it, but if it's anonymous, then I can make the changes on my own.

* * *

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age: (12-17)**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Normal Clothing:**_

_**Digital World Clothing:**_

_**Winter/Autumn Clothing:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**History:**_

_**Family: (Descriptions, Relationship):**_

_**Country where they live:**_

_**Partner:**_

_**Evolutions/Bio-merge:**_

_**Extra:**_

_Thank you_


End file.
